1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a hinge-lid box for cigarettes or the like, comprising a box part, a lid, which is connected pivotably thereto, and a collar which is anchored in the box part and projects out of the box part by way of a top collar part, the lid enclosing the top collar part in the closed position, and tabs formed by U-shaped punched sections in the region of a lid inner flap arranged on the inside of a lid fron wall engaging with tabs which are likewise formed by punched sections in the region of a collar front wall (32).
2. Prior Art
A hinge-lid box with a closure aid designed in the above manner is known from EP 0 894 737 A1. In this known pack, a recess or tab formed by a U-shaped punched section is defined in the region of the lid, namely in the lid inner flap. A free edge of the tab or of the depression formed, said edge being directed toward the closure edge of the lid, serves as an intelocking means when the lid is closed. The mating element is formed in the region of the collar front wall and comprises a tab which is formed by a U-shaped punched section and of which the articulation line is directed toward a free, top edge of the collar. In the functional position, the tab is directed obliquely downward at an acute angle. In the closed position of the lid, the lid inner flap grips behind the tab in the lid front wall by way of a crosspiece bounded by the punched section. Accordingly, interlocking of two angled tabs or crosspieces takes place here. As a result, rather than being precisely defined, the interlocking position can be changed on account of the displaceability of the interlocking elements in relation to one another.
The object of the invention is to provide a hinge-lid box with closure aid of the type mentioned in the introduction which ensures a precise closed position such that the closure edges formed by the lid, on the one hand, and the box part, on the other hand, butt precisely against one another.
In order to achieve this object, the hinge-lid box according to the invention is characterized by the following features:
a) the anchoring tab (37), which is formed in the region of the lid inner flap (28) by a U-shaped or C-shaped punched section (38), has an articulation line (39) which is directed toward a closure edge (29), which is formed by the lid front wall (21) and lid inner flap (28), such that, when the lid (11) is closed, the anchoring tab (37) is directed upward at an acute angle,
b) in order to form a mating element for the anchoring tab (37), tabs (43) are formed in the region of the collar front wall (32) by a U-shaped or C-shaped punched section (40) such that an articulation line of the tab (43) is directed toward a mating closure edge (30) formed by a box front wall (14),
c) when the lid (11) is closed, the anchoring tab (37) butts against an interlocking edge (44) of the collar front wall (32), said interlocking edge being formed by the punched section (40) in the region of the collar front wall (32).
The configuration according to the invention of the hinge-lid box and/or of the closure aid results in the lid and collar interlocking such that the anchoring tab of one part, namely of the lid, butts against an interlocking edge of the other part, namely of the collar. The support of the anchoring tab on the interlocking edge of a recess formed in the collar by the punched section provides a precise closed position, which is determined by the position of the interlocking edge.
In order to ensure this precise closed position, according to the invention, in particular three interlocking elements are positioned one beside the other in each case in the region of the lid inner flap, on the one hand, and collar front wall, on the other hand. Furthermore, there is a very precise arrangement of the tabs in the region of the collar front wall, namely such that punch lines for forming articulation lines run directly level with the closure edge formed by the front wall.
Further features of the invention form the subject matter of subclaims.